A Day In A Life of the Uchihas
by i-like-smiley-faces
Summary: Different days in the Uchiha family. Suggestions are more then welcomed. No flames please! First fic ever xD Might be a one-shot if there are no suggestions xD


WOOT. My first fanfic ever xD No flames pwease puppy dog face xD Hehe(: don't have to review if you don't wanna(: Basically, chapters of this fic is any random day of the Uchihas(:

Disclaimer:i-like-smiley-faces does not own Naruto, sadly...

A day in a life of the Uchihas, Chapter 1

"Sasuke-teme!!!! Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled from the front door. Sasuke groaned into Sakura's neck.

"Why NOW?!? I'm just a guy who wants to spend some alone time with his wife after a LONG and TIRING mission, I am certainly NOT an entertainer for dobes!!!" he complained. Sakura giggled.

"Just get the door, It'll be over before you know it," Sakura comforted him.

"With Naruto, it never is," he murmured as he got up from his position on the couch. He heard another giggle coming from her.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped after opening the front door.

"Yeesh. Touchy much," Naruto said.

"If you're here to annoy me, get lost before I chidori your butt back home,"

"What kind of respect is that to your Hokage??"

"Hn."

"Well, I'm here to see Sakura-chan and the little unborn Uchiha... Who would want to see YOU with that kind of attitude,"

"Tch. Whatever, dobe."

"Teme."

"Hey! No swearing in front of the baby!!" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah, Sasuke, no swearing!"

"You were the one who called me that first, dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Sasuke, Naruto..." Sakura warned.

"Sorry Sakura..." they both said.

"That's better,"

"Well, how's the little kiddo?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on Sakura's belly.

"Good. I think,"

"What's its gender?"

"We wanna make it a surprise,"

"Surprise eh? I'll have to ask old-lady Tsunade to tell me then,"

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"Yeah, probably,"

"Now go before I'll have to kill you right this instant."

"Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going," Naruto muttered as he put his hands up in surrender. He quickly went out.

"See? That wasn't long," Sakura smiled.

"Are you kidding me?? That was FOREVER," he growled.

"Whatever you say..." Sakura said simply with a shrug.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her waist gently. He put his other hand on her belly and led her to the couch.

He buried his head in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Sasuke-kun? Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmmm..." he muffled.

"Why do you always like to stuff your face into my hair?"

Sasuke smirked. "Because it's kind of like therapeutic for me...It makes me at peace...It always smells like Cherry Blossoms and vanilla... It always calms me down..."

"Great, so whenever you're angry at me, I can just stick my head into your face," she grinned.

"Yeah, I guess..." he chuckled.

"What else makes you go calm and stuff?"

"Your eyes...They're just so...so...beautiful... They make me go dizzy..."

"Dizzy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Good, type of dizzy," he chuckled. "And I love your hands, the way they hold me and love and care for me... I just love it..."

"What else?" she giggled.

"Your heart...For two reasons...The first is that it pumps blood through your veins so that you live...Without you, I'll die, have no reason to live...And secondly, I love your kind-heartedness, your feelings for me and everything else..."

"Corny."

Sasuke turned a crimson red.

"But I love it,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"Anything else?"

"Your smile...It's infectious... When you smile, I smile...And I can tell if you're sad or happy by the way you smile... It shows your emotions... Your smile isn't full when you're sad or angry at me..."

"I didn't know you were so observant..." Sakura wondered.

"Only to you," he whispered.

Sakura blushed madly.

"Ah, yes, I also love it when you blush,"

"Why?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I don't know, It's just cute..."

Sakura giggled, and it became a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stopped and giggled.

"I've never heard you call me cute before,"

"So? Can't a guy call his wife cute?" Sasuke asked.

"It isn't wrong but I've never heard YOU say it to ME before..." she smiled.

"Hn. I'll say it all the time if you want,"

Sakura giggled. Sasuke had changed over the years. He was more caring and loving and didn't have the problem of saying 'I love you's and stuff anymore (A/N:sorry for crappy English over here...)

"And I love the way you laugh and giggle too... Your voice... It's...hypnotizing...." his voice ragged.

"Hmm? What about less talk more..." (A/N:Up to you guys to, uh, well, imagine what happens next ;) I'm not good at explaining these things...)

"I wouldn't mind that too..." Sasuke said as he carried Sakura to their room.

And the night continues.

End of Chapter 1

Hehe xD I'm not good at writing lemony...SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YA! Well, I might make this a one-shot cuz I don't have any ideas for a chapter 2, so try to give me ideas or suggestions, ya? Basically, I have to thank chocolatefudgecake for giving me this idea xD GOMEN FOR NOT ASKING FOR PERMISSION FIRST Dx GOMEN, GOMEN!!!! I'm so sorry!!!!! I REALLY AM!!!! AH!!! I FEEL SO GUILTY NOW!!!!!! I WILL PM YOU ABOUT THIS SOON!!!!! GOMEN, GOMEN!!!!!! Ah yes, if you think that it's too short or too long, or too boring or too, whatever, TELL ME and I'll try to improve on it kays? AND, if there are any mistakes on grammar or spelling, TELL ME AGAIN xD So, to the people who wanna review, if you can, gimme some suggestions/ideas on the next chappie, tell me what you think of the story and REMIND ME TO PM chhocolatefudgecake cuz I'm an EXTREMELY forgetful person!!!!! I'm serious, I'm forgetful, clumsy, accident prone, careless, weird, high, and some other stuff. Well, I'd better go sleep before my mom kills me. Yikes. Not a pretty sight. Once again, gimme suggestions for the next chapter, yeah?? xD Off to dreamland where I might get new ideas xD Wish me luck(: Cuz, I SO need it, like, majorly need it. xD I'm even feeling sleepy myself... Oyasumi xD Sweet dreams, fellow people xD I'm starting to type nonsense on the com because of sleepiness. Oyasumi, once again xD (I love saying oyasumi cuz it's nice to pronounce xD) Ja-ne :D


End file.
